


多弗尔白崖

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 有一颗偏离了轨道的行星坠落在地球上。他的心碎了，于是从中间裂开，一半沉进海底，另一半矗立在海岸边。千百年后，坠落的行星依旧吟唱着从未说出口的情话和告白。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	多弗尔白崖

亚茨拉菲尔不明白克罗里为什么要来这里度假。

“度假”对天使来说，是个挺陌生的概念。他能理解“假期”和“休息日”，那意味着没有天堂的文书工作，也不用应付赖在书店里不走的顾客，意味着完完全全属于他自己的时间。

他会在休息日给自己找一个舒服的角落，通常是在旧书店那张堆了毛毯的旧沙发上——不要桌椅，休息日不需要桌椅，尤其是桌子，那是给工作日准备的——然后把自己和软垫以及毛毯堆在一起。他脚下要踩着合脚舒适的鞋子，头层小牛皮的牛津底，鞋底再往下要是柔软厚实不打滑的地毯。小圆桌上要放一杯热可可，或者一杯加了奶和糖的红茶，而留声机里最好是放着舒伯特。

他也听莫扎特或者帕格尼尼，虽然这两位音乐家都下了地狱。据说购票来听他们演出的队伍可以从地狱第二环一直排到第八环。

他手里一定要捧一本书。不要太薄，也不要太新，书页最好不要有反光，内容也不要太晦涩深奥。

然后，一整天的时间就会在书籍、音乐、毛毯和热可可的陪伴中悄悄溜走，直到时钟滴答答地把午夜拉到伦敦上空。或者直到第二天的门铃声把静谧掀开一角，从“休息日”的缝隙里探出一颗东张西望的脑袋来。

这就是天使亚茨拉菲尔对“假期”和“休息日”的理解。

而“度假”对他来说是陌生的，听起来没那么安逸，需要东奔西跑，有点过于现代化，有点“克罗里”。

克罗里在一星期之前邀请他一同去度假，亚茨拉菲尔答应了。他没有问目的地，却在心里想着——那应该是个能把现代、古典和自然结合得很好的地方。要足够方便，有克罗里喜欢的现代生活方式，又不至于像纽约那样让人想起来就头疼。

某个星期三，他坐在本特利的副驾驶上，后座放了两本书、一盒小饼干、一袋新鲜烘焙的蛋糕、两瓶香槟和一瓶威士忌，然后慢悠悠地离开伦敦。

对，慢悠悠地。

亚茨拉菲尔很奇怪，他想问克罗里“你为什么没有超速”或者“你的车出了什么问题吗”，甚至是“亲爱的，你今天心情还好吗”。但最后天使决定闭嘴，因为他知道他的老朋友心情很好——天使能感觉到这一点。

离开伦敦，开出129千米，太阳在头顶缓缓偏移，光影跟着跳起节奏很慢的狐步舞。他们在路上听了海顿的《演出必须继续》和肖邦的《杀手皇后》，亚茨拉菲尔认为自己还是喜欢施特劳斯的《找一个人去爱》。

车辆和行人都在慢慢变少。克罗里将一只手伸出车窗，迎着风和阳光做了几个手势，然后它再也没收回来。那只手一直懒洋洋地搭在车窗上，浮光、沙尘和英格兰初秋的空气都在他手腕上跳动。

亚茨拉菲尔是享受这段旅程的。本特利今天心情似乎也不错，她没选择那些在天使听来过于“歇斯底里”的“噪音”，放出来的曲子“差不多算是真正的音乐”。于是他坐在副驾位上，吃小饼干，看窗外飞逝的风景，看光，也看那条侧影融在阳光里的蛇。

克罗里的头发是红色，铁锈一样浓郁饱满，显出接近于哑光金属的质感。当阳光映在他头发上的时候，光就成了能够将颜色稀释的溶剂。亚茨拉菲尔看着在金色流体里流动变幻的铁锈红，燃烧的金色丝线，一团融进阳光的火。

那是很漂亮的颜色。

就是这了，他们的目的地。

一片空旷寂静到不可思议的草坪。

草地颜色浓郁，有些偏黄，暖色调——亚茨拉菲尔很少见到这种颜色的草坪，它们大多是苍绿色或者翠绿色——再过一个月时间，这些植物就会染上一层姜黄色，最后是褐色或者黄棕色。

只有这个时候，一年当中只有这段时间，才能在英格兰南部看见略微偏黄的暖色调草坪。

克罗里下了车。他没关车门，让青草味的湿冷空气钻进车里面，和真皮座椅纠缠在一起。这可以带来一点凉爽，算是对这位美人疾驰128公里的犒赏。

亚茨拉菲尔跟在后面走出来。他发现这片草坪地势很高，四周没有遮挡，风比伦敦市区要更加潮湿也更强烈一些。偏黄的草坪就这样连绵出去，一片接着一片，弧度柔和、起伏平缓。在低洼处，草地被沉淀成橄榄一样的颜色，然后色泽在凸起处被稀释，颜料像是从鼓起的小小山包上流下来的。越往低处，就积压出越深的色泽。

克罗里在前面走得很慢。他穿牛仔裤和剪裁过于贴身的黑色西装，系了条烟灰色波洛领结，现在领结在风里翻滚，从它翻飞的姿态可以推测风的形状和走向。

那条蛇走路的姿势依旧很奇特。懒洋洋的，步子很大，步伐很慢，每一步落下去时重心在脚掌的各个位置流窜游弋——克罗里的重心从来就不稳，亚茨拉菲尔会觉得他的身体重心喝醉了，或者压根就没有重心——直到下一步抬起，前一只脚掌才不情不愿地把自己整个贴合在草地上，并开始蠕动着表达不满。

这让克罗里每走两步就要摇晃三次，两条腿要么在跳舞要么在打架，更多时候则像是两根懒得要命的竹竿，非要等到最后一刻才肯磨磨蹭蹭地挪两下。

亚茨拉菲尔用目光勾勒他的剪影。苗条，高挑，肩膀向两侧耸。肩和上臂构成一个直角，上臂和小臂搭成钝角，肋骨和髋骨之间夹着的是线条像是个锐角。

天使迎着风走上去，长大衣扬起又落下，像一只棕色鸽子的尾羽。

“这是哪？”他问。

“英格兰南部，靠近英吉利海峡。”克罗里回答。

亚茨拉菲尔环视一周——空旷，开阔，寂静——然后在风里眯起眼睛：“这不太像你的风格。我以为会是更加，你知道，呃，‘有型’的地方。”

“我必须得说，这是刻板印象。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点尴尬地眨了眨眼睛，直到他意识到克罗里在笑。

“好吧，我们为什么来这？”

“这很有趣… …”

“能跟我具体说说看吗？”

“你知道吗，”克罗里转了个身，开始倒退着向后走，头发被吹得乱作一团，“所有星星都有他们自己的轨迹，从出生到灭亡，既定的轨迹。”

“当然啊。”亚茨拉菲尔对这个话题没表现出多大兴趣，“万物都有轨迹，亲爱的，星星也是，否则一切就都乱套了。”

“擅自脱离轨道的星星会受到惩罚。”

“那是应当的。”

“但有时候，”伊甸园的蛇耸耸肩，用一个鬼脸表示自己并不赞同天使刚刚的言论，“他们不得不偏离轨道。”

“于是他们就只能——”

“你知道。迷迷糊糊地稍微向旁边——”

“——向旁边溜达了几步？”亚茨拉菲尔抿了抿嘴唇，“我做好听故事的准备了，克罗里，你一定有个故事要跟我讲。”

他们继向前走，懒懒洋洋，不紧不慢，风和他们的谈话声是四周唯一的声音。天空很低，或者是因为地势太高，草坪和云层之间的距离显得很近。云层吸饱了水汽，慢慢、慢慢地向下降沉并稀释。于是在靠近地面的地方，它就变成雾。

“从前——在最开始的时候，有一颗星星，我叫他多弗尔。他是我创造的。”

克罗里开口时，亚茨拉菲尔觉察到风里有海的味道，它是从海面上吹过来的。这片草坪前面一定有一片海。

故事很短，并不长。克罗里一边讲述，一边晃晃悠悠地走向——风吹过来的方向，海的方向——而亚茨拉菲尔在他身边。

多弗尔是一颗行星。不会发光，没有热量，尽管他也有跳动着的心脏。他是一颗白色的星星，纯白，没有一丝瑕疵，没有哪怕一点点杂色。天使克罗里将它创造，然后把这颗白色行星推到宇宙中。

他在虚空里漂移了一会儿，看起来有点迷茫，但负责星体排列和星体规划的天使很快就为他找到了既定轨道。于是多弗尔就将自己嵌入到轨道中去，沿着既定轨道一圈圈旋转、运行，从生命的最初到最后。

事情原本就是这样，甚至不能被称之为一个故事。

但在多弗尔开始运转的第一天，当他从某一段轨道上转过时，远远地瞥见了另一颗星星。

那是颗恒星，暗金色，色泽浓郁得偏红。他的体积没有多弗尔那么大，却亮得把周围都染上深浅不一的金，光沿着虚空物质和悬浮颗粒一层层铺开，像是从四面八方伸出的、光芒织就的翅膀。

多弗尔想，自己被这颗恒星吸引了。他星球内部开始躁动，埋在土层和岩石之下的心渐渐地跳动起来，咚、咚、咚，响声让多弗尔自己都感到吃惊。

那颗星星离多弗尔很远，他们的轨道没有交织。一颗恒星和一颗行星——多弗尔和他暗金色的爱人——将在自己的既定轨道上一圈圈地转下去，无法相见，无法相拥，无法告白，从生命的起点到终点。

那颗暗金色恒星甚至不会知道，有一颗纯白的行星爱着自己。

这让多弗尔感到心碎。咚、咚、咚，他的心跳也跟着沉缓起来。

多弗尔在自己的轨道上转了三百多圈，也可能是四百多圈。然后有一天——当那颗暗金色恒星再次和他隔着遥远的距离擦肩而过时——多弗尔往那团耀眼的金色稍稍挪了挪。

咔哒。

他从自己的既定轨道上脱离下来。

多弗尔想，自己大概是没睡醒，虽然事实上一颗行星应当是不需要睡眠的。但他一定是没睡醒，否则怎么会从轨道上脱离下来呢，这是违抗全能之主旨意的事情。可他并不是一定要违背或者反抗什么，他对全能之主或者宇宙间的任何事物都没什么异议，这从来不是一次叛变。

多弗尔只是想去看看那颗暗金色的星星。他没想好自己要和对方说什么，或许只是一句简单的“你好”，但那就足够了。

于是，穿越虚空和黑暗，洁白的多弗尔从轨道上脱离下来，飞向那颗让自己爱恋了三四百个周期的恒星。

这一过程很安静，星星们并不会互相大声呼喊，它们交流的方式往往要柔和得多。洁白的行星一言不发，慢慢接近那一层层铺开的、金色的光，那颗炙热明亮的暗金色星球。咚、咚、咚，他听到自己心脏跳得像鼓点一样。

然后由于某种不可抗力——多弗尔开始下坠。

科学家们会说，这是“引力”；信徒会说，这是对脱离轨道的行星的“惩罚”；也有人可能会耸耸肩膀，说这是——

“不可言喻的？”

亚茨拉菲尔问。他的脸色没多好，这故事并不轻松，不是那种让人听了之后可以会心一笑的故事。

克罗里将双手插进裤子口袋里：“对，不可言喻的。”

然后他继续向前走，懒散而悠闲，声音拖得很长：“总之，多弗尔开始下坠——他下坠的速度越来越快，越来越快，离他心爱的暗金色恒星越来越远。多弗尔知道，自己以后再也见不到那颗恒星了。这让他心碎。”

天使呢喃：“一颗心碎的行星。”

克罗里发出一个鼻音，表示赞同。

“然后呢？”亚茨拉菲尔问。他现在能闻到非常清晰的海水味道。

“然后多弗尔坠落到地球，最后坠在海边。”克罗里说，“就像你说的，一颗心碎的行星。他的心碎了，于是从中间裂开，一条贯穿整个星球的巨大裂缝。最后这颗心碎的行星一半沉进海底，一半矗立在海岸边。多少年过去了，还是纯白的，一点杂色都没有。”

他们终于走到了草坪尽头——这是一片悬崖，沿着海岸线向两边蜿蜒，悬崖下是短短的石灰色沙滩，海浪冲刷滩面。

整片悬崖都是白色。纯白色，没有一点杂色，没有一丝瑕疵。它几乎与沙滩构成一个直角，垂直向上，在海平面上竖起一道洁白的高墙。海水是苍蓝色，海面上矗着红白二色的灯塔，和悬崖遥遥相望。海鸥在空中盘旋，它们穿过云层和雾气，然后用翅膀尖在海面上带起一点点波澜。

亚茨拉菲尔向前走了两步，看着脚下向两边延伸的纯白色悬崖。

“多弗尔——”他说。

“多弗尔白崖。”克罗里回答，“这还是我取的名字，现在人们都这么叫它了。”

“这就是那颗星星？”

“是。它坠落在这里，一半在矗立千年后变为悬崖，另一半沉入海底。”

“... …我很抱歉。”

克罗里说：“没什么可抱歉的。”

“我们脚下踩着曾经的星辰。”亚茨拉菲尔说。悬崖边的植被并没有那么茂密，他能看到薄薄的土层。千百年来，它们一层一层、一点一点地覆盖住这颗纯白色的星球，最终只有那面悬崖——他因心碎而裂开的剖面——依旧是洁白的。

克罗里走到悬崖边缘，几乎要将前脚掌探出去。然后他转身看向亚茨拉菲尔，背对断崖、沙滩与海面。

“克罗里？”

“来吧，天使，我们在度假呢。”恶魔说。然后他张开翅膀，线条优美的黑色羽毛一根根伸展开，在雾气里和海风里舒展，映着云层、海面反光和浓云后透过来的乳白色光线。亚茨拉菲尔能听到那些羽毛在空气里震颤的声音，这声音和风的鸣叫一样在多弗尔白崖上盘旋萦绕，但比风还要轻盈。

天使向前走了两步。试探性的两步，拉近他和那条蛇之间的距离，他们双脚之间相隔大概一米。

然后克罗里伸出手，一把将亚茨拉菲尔拉进怀里——他拥着那个洁白的身影向后倒，倒入虚空、倒向石灰色沙滩、顺着多弗尔洁白的身躯坠落。

亚茨拉菲尔只感到意外，没有惊恐。他下坠时背脊靠着克罗里的胸膛。那条蛇的体温很低，胸膛和臂膀都不算强壮，怀里有男士香水的味道——雪松、琥珀、乌木和橡木苔。

这是个很适合多弗尔白崖的味道。

他能感受到克罗里的心跳。咚、咚、咚，恶魔和人类一样有一颗鲜红的、鲜活的心脏。隔着背脊和胸腔，他们的心跳声几乎处于同一个频率上。

于是，在下坠中盯着多弗尔白崖，亚茨拉菲尔伸出自己的翅膀。和崖壁一样洁白，一样毫无瑕疵、没有一点杂色。

他们相拥着下坠，在坠地前的一瞬间将翅膀完全张开——空气被割裂，黑色和白色交织成一张网，映着风、雾和海面上零零碎碎的反光。天使和恶魔的身影像风筝一样骤然拉高，然后又缓缓下降，贴着海面滑翔，和海鸥一样用翅膀尖带起一点点波澜和风浪。

亚茨拉菲尔很久没有这样飞翔了。他追逐克罗里的影子，也追逐自己映在海面上的影子，就像回到最初那段日子，回到一切发生之前。当时他们也曾这样飞翔过，在伊甸园东侧洁白的高墙边，一黑一白两个身影在沙漠和绿洲之间穿梭。然后他们会降落在高墙顶端，在那静静等待夜幕遮盖天空，等星辰从夜的河床中浮现。

“天使，”克罗里停下来，悬在半空，巨大的黑色翅膀向两边伸展，“如果我们现在飞到多弗尔悬崖的中部，靠近他心脏的位置，还能听到这颗星星没说出口的告白。他的声音一直在心里回响，只是人类听不懂。”

亚茨拉菲尔也跟着停下来，脚尖离水面只有两英寸，有游鱼好奇地向上张望。

“那一定很让人难过。”他说，“一颗心碎的行星，永远没能说出口的情话。”

“往好了想。这是星星之间的歌曲，和你听过的任何一种音乐都不一样。千百年过去了，多弗尔还在为那颗暗金色恒星歌唱。”

“即使他心碎了… …”

“对，即使他心碎了。”克罗里看向别处，然后耸了耸肩，“去听听吧，天使？多弗尔是我创造的。”

亚茨拉菲尔同意了。

于是他们——天使和恶魔，相伴六千年的朋友，一黑一白两个影子——升至半空，一起向洁白的崖壁飞去。

有海鸥从他们身边经过，风、阳光、沉降的云和浅灰色雾气也从他们身边经过。亚茨拉菲尔低头看他们在海面上的倒影。像游弋的光和影、两片云、两只结伴而行的飞鸟，和六千年前没什么不同。

他想，他会去听多弗尔的歌声，他和克罗里一起。

把耳朵贴在洁白的岩壁上，手掌捂住另一侧的耳朵好阻隔外界干扰，悬在半空，悬在云和海之间。他会去听多弗尔的歌声，只因为这是克罗里创造的。除了星辰的歌声之外他还会听到另外一种声音——克罗里的心跳声，和千百年前多弗尔的心跳差不了多少。

“你听过我唱歌吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“当然啊，在罗马。”克罗里认为这是个有点好笑的问题，“在克里特、佛罗伦萨和梵蒂冈，你都唱过歌。在威尼斯的时候，我还用鲁特琴给你伴奏。”

“我可以学一学多弗尔的歌。”

“什么？”

“我可以学一学多弗尔的歌，然后唱给你听。”亚茨拉菲尔说得很认真，“你想听吗？”

这甚至不是一个问句。

云层渐渐向四周散开，光从乳白变成浅金，映在克罗里漂亮的眼睛里。

他知道那首歌意味着什么，他当然知道那首歌意味什么——他们都知道。

**FIN.**


End file.
